Viewing confidential or proprietary documents on a portable computing device such as a laptop computer or an Ultrabook™ computer in a semi-private location is not secure. Onlookers can observe displayed content from a distance. Using video conferencing in semi-private locations also can be an issue from two perspectives, as unintended onlookers may see whatever is being displayed and a camera of the device may capture undesired information, such as secure documents or whiteboard information. From a privacy standpoint, bystanders may be filmed (video captured) when they would rather not be. Such issues are a detriment to the user experience and limit a person's desire to use video conferencing or work on secure documents in semi-private environments.